Pros and Cons
by squishy the jellyfish
Summary: Pillar pair.
1. Pros and Cons: Ryoma

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Prince of Tennis.

**A/N **I was watching a little bit of T.V and came up with a few ideas for fics, so here's the first one!

**

* * *

**

Pros and Cons 

By squishy the jellyfish

Ryoma loves the way Tezuka-buchou's glasses gleam when he's mad.

He loves the way Tezuka-buchou plays tennis against him.

He loves it when Tezuka-buchou kisses him.

He loves it when he and buchou talk whilst he sits on buchou's lap.

He loves it when buchou persists in ravishing him.

He especially loves it when Tezuka-buchou is too exhausted to put up a fight in bed and allows Ryoma to be seme.

He loves it when _afterwards_ Tezuka-buchou wakes up groggy, grumpy and complains about how much his ass hurts.

But there are a few things Ryoma _doesn't _like.

He doesn't like it when Eiji-senpai and Momo-senpai tease him about _his _buchou.

He doesn't like it when Oishi-senpai worries about how young Ryoma is to be doing…such _antics _in bed.

He doesn't like it when Fuji-senpai insists on taking 'special' pictures of him and buchou, whether it be when they're making out or in an intimate position.

And he especially _hates _it, when his father calls him a girl in front of Tezuka-buchou, because then buchou gets arrogant (that's what Ryoma insists on calling it) and then becomes adamant in getting the upper hand in bed, and then…

…Ryoma thinks his father is an idiot.

He makes a mental note to throttle him later as he snuggles into hisbuchou's warmth.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Should I make this into a long running fic full of one-shots?**

**Squishy.**


	2. Compatibility

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Prince of Tennis, or the 'Love Calculater'.

**

* * *

**

Compatibility 

By squishy the jellyfish

He didn't know what convinced him to do it…but he did. If Echizen Ryoma actually _cared _about what Fuji-senpai was doing, he probably would've snatched the mobile out of his hands and ran, but being the obstinate individual that he was, Ryoma did nothing. Now that he thought about it, why _did _he agree to lend the tensai his phone? Ryoma should have known better…it was so obvious!

"_Echizen-kun?" Fuji asked, an innocent-enough smile playing on his lips as he approached the boy._

"_Hai, Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma said._

"_Could I borrow your phone for a moment?"_

Ryoma frowned as he watched Fuji's fingers dance over the pad. This wasn't looking good for him…"F-Fuji-senpai, what are you doing?"

Fuji smiled, "Testing what my compatibility is with Taka-san."

Ryoma's frown deepened. Didn't Fuji have his _own _phone to do these ridiculous 'Love Calculation' tests on? And yes, Ryoma was fully aware of the annoying advertisement on the television.

'What's in a name?'

'Test your love compatibility with _your _partner to see what you rate together!'

'Just send in your name and your partner's to XXX and we'll send a text message back instantly!'

"Of course, I never thought about doing such a thing until Momo and Eiji did theirs. It seems that they're compatibilities with Ann and Oishi are pretty high, so I thought I'd try it out too," Fuji explained.

Ryoma sighed, "What did you rate?"

Fuji turned to look at the boy and smirked, "Ninety-six percent, but it's all just bogus anyway, just a money making scam."

Fuji flipped the phone shut and handed it to Ryoma before walking off. "Thank you! See you tomorrow Echizen."

Ryoma blinked once, and then twice. That was all Fuji wanted with his phone? Ryoma exhaled in relief as he stuffed the mobile into his pocket.

**T h e P r i n c e O f T e n n i s**

Bored was what Ryoma was. Bored, bored, bored. He was currently lying on his bed, hands behind his head, Tezuka on the floor next to him quietly reading and Karupin curled into a ball on the end of the bed. "Ninety-six percent…" he whispered to himself.

"Hn?" Tezuka mumbled from behind the book.

Turning onto his side, Ryoma reached out to his phone and grabbed it. He flipped it open with ease and just stared at the screen for a time before bringing up a new message and typing his name and Tezuka's. Ryoma smirked, musing about what he should put as Tezuka's name…Mitsu, Tezuka, buchou or Kunimitsu? "Ne, buchou, what do you want me to put as your name in the text message?"

"What?" Tezuka turned around to stare at his boyfriend questioningly.

Ryoma kept staring into the screen of his mobile. "I'm doing the 'Love Compatibility' test. Tell me what you want me to type, Kunimitsu, Mitsu, buchou or Tezuka?"

Tezuka narrowed his eyes and got up. Sitting on the edge of the bed he looked over to Ryoma's phone. "…Do you really want to do that?"

Ryoma shrugged, "Fuji-senpai got it stuck in my head…and I can't stop thinking about it."

"…Tezuka."

Ryoma smiled as he pressed in the letters and sent the text. Not long later, the phone vibrated, signaling a new text message. However, when the boy opened the message-with a confused looking Tezuka at his side, he frowned. "…Twenty-one percent." Ryoma actually felt…bothered by the result.

"You know it's just a computer making random predictions, right?" Tezuka said as he lifted Ryoma up into a sitting position and shuffled in behind him, letting the boy rest his head on his chest.

"…Ah."

Tezuka felt slightly amused by this, "You're disappointed?"

The first year closed the phone and set it back on the bedside table.

Tezuka wrapped his arms around the smaller form and breathed in his scent. "It doesn't mean anything, you know…"

Ryoma sighed. "Ah…"

Tezuka unwrapped one of his hands from Ryoma and reached into his pocket, bringing up his own phone.

"…What are you doing?" Ryoma asked as he felt his boyfriend shift behind him.

Tezuka didn't reply as he set about typing something in.

"…Buchou?" Ryoma said as he turned around in Tezuka's embrace so that he was facing him.

Tezuka had a triumphant looking expression on his face, "Ninety-eight percent," he said as he flipped the phone around in his hand so Ryoma could see the result.

"Kunimitsu, Ryoma…heh," Ryoma smirked as he grabbed the phone and threw it onto the floor, tackling the captain and kissing him.

* * *

Forgive me if this isn't very good. I'm working on it heh.

Please review!

Squishy.


	3. Because I Love You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Prince of Tennis.

**A/N **At first I didn't want to post this, but I ended up in doing so anyway, nyahahaa. 'Control' by Puddle of Mudd represents pillar pair fairly well, heheh. The lyrics match up so well.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Because I Love You 

By squishy the jellyfish

"Echizen," Tezuka said as he approached the boy after practice.

Ryoma was sitting on a bench overlooking the courts. "Buchou?"

The young captain sat down next to the tennis prodigy, "Is something wrong?"

Ryoma downcast his gaze, "I don't know what you mean…"

"As buchou of the Seigaku tennis team, I need to look out for the members."

"So?"

"Your performance has been lacking lately. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ryoma spat.

Tezuka furrowed a brow. "Don't mess about, Echizen. If you cannot resolve this behaviour soon, I'll have to-"

"Cat."

Tezuka looked at Ryoma's solemn form, "…_Your_ cat I presume?"

Ryoma nodded. "There was an accident."

Tezuka's features softened. Though this cat bared no significance whatsoever to him, he felt that the cat was deeply cared about by Ryoma, and if Ryoma cared about this cat, then Tezuka felt the relevance to care about it too. "Is it okay?"

Ryoma's cap slipped off his bowed head, revealing a single tear falling to the ground. "She's being cared for by the vet…I don't know why I'm worrying so much, but lately, I can't stop thinking about her."

Tezuka's expression showed that of empathy as he inched closer to the boy and wiped his tear away with his thumb, afterwards leaving his hand on Ryoma's thigh, "It's alright to worry about someone you love."

The boy bit his lip as more tears strayed from his eyes, "I must look pathetic…"

"No, you don't," and with that, Tezuka wrapped his arms around Ryoma and pulled him close, allowing the prodigy to rest his head on the captain's chest and clutch onto his shirt. Tezuka then lifted Ryoma up slightly and sat him on his lap so that he was comfortable.

They remained like that for a long time, Ryoma pressing against Tezuka affectionately and Tezuka holding Ryoma tight.

"Why are you doing all this?" The boy said suddenly, still clutching onto Tezuka.

"Hn? What do you mean?" Tezuka asked softly as he nuzzled his face on Ryoma's emerald hair.

"Why are you comforting me?"

"…Because I care about you."

Ryoma moved his head out from under Tezuka chin and looked into his captain's amber eyes. "…I'm a tennis club member, of course you do."

Tezuka seemed amused by this as he slid his hands into Ryoma's silky hair, pulled him up to his face and pressed his lips against Ryoma's.

Ryoma's eyes widened momentarily before closing completely. Feeling a warm tongue trace along his own, he moaned and sighed at the same time.

When the need for air became too great, the young captain pulled back and rested his forehead against Ryoma's. "…And I worry about you," Tezuka's delayed statement made Ryoma smile.

"Thank you..."

* * *

Please review!!! 

Squishy.


	4. THE INITIATOR

**A/N **I'm back! For a limited time only! Because...

1. My laptop died on me..._cries._

2. My homework is begging to be finished.

And...

3. School is draining all of my creativity.

**Warnings: **shonen-ai, fluff? The overuse of one word.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Prince of Tennis, if I did...

**Pairing: **...Do I _really_ need to say?

**

* * *

**

**THE INITIATOR**

By squishy the jellyfish

Ryoma was always the initiator of the relationship. He had always thought that the young captain was just too oblivious to follow through with the act of 'couple normalcy', so instead of waiting around for nothing to happen, Ryoma decided when and what would happen. It was strange, in a way. Usually, the older, more experienced took the leading role, but apparently this was only present biologically, or in normal couple relationships, because it was always Ryoma who had taken the lead. For example, their first kiss. Ryoma had started their conversation, ended it, and initiated the pressing-of-lips. Tezuka had merely sat back and 'enjoyed' the ride. He sighed. Was this even a problem? Sure he had been the one who had to get the relationship off the ground, but what was so bad about that? Ryoma's heart skipped a beat. What if Tezuka never really liked him the way he himself liked Tezuka? What if Tezuka didn't want to be in a relationship with Ryoma?

"Ryoma."

The boy came jolting back to his senses so suddenly, that when he turned to see the boy whom had emitted his name, he had a look of utter confusion and sadness painted all over his face. "Kuni-chan!"

Tezuka stared at the boy, "Are you okay?"

Ryoma blinked once, then twice. "H…ah."

Tezuka nodded, "Good. Could you stay back after practice? I…have something I need to give you."

"Hai," Ryoma said awkwardly before watching his boyfriend walk away quickly. Strange…

**Squishthefishsquishthefishsquishthefish**

Ryoma's breathing patterns became quite uneven as he approached his captain in the locker room.

Tezuka turned around, one of the _slightest _smiles on his lips. "This is for you," he said quietly, even when all the other tennis club members had long since left.

Ryoma took the small box cautiously and opened it almost immediately.

His eyes widened.

He couldn't believe it. Inside the box was an array of chocolates, "W-what's this for?"

Tezuka looked puzzled, "White day. Why? Is there something wrong?"

Ryoma looked up from the box, his arrogant smirk returning instantaneously. "Of course, idiot."

Tezuka's eyebrow quirked, "May I…," he gritted his teeth, "inquire as to what?"

"I didn't get _you _anything first."

"Does it matter?"

"Guess not," Ryoma shrugged before setting the box on the bench and pulling Tezuka's head down to kiss him.

* * *

Okay, so _not _one of my best works. But what can I do? I'm stuck with a computer I hate with NO inspiration whatsoever.

Please review!

Squishy.


	5. My Lover's Gone

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Prince of Tennis.

**A/N **Woop! Another chapter, I'm on a roll, aren't I? Okay, so once again I'm experimenting, but I don't really think I caught the mood this short story needed...

Enjoy!

* * *

**My Lover's Gone**

By squishy the jellyfish

"I want to go back to the start," Ryoma said softly, cuddling into the comfortable warmth of his lover.

The bespectacled man closed his eyes briefly, and opened them again. With a small tilt of his foot, he rocked the rocking chair backwards slowly and then forwards again, repeating this action over and over. "So do I…"

Ryoma bit his lip. Not enough to break skin, but just enough to stifle a sob.

Tezuka, feeling the smaller form tense in his embrace looked down empathetically, "Ryoma…"

The tips of the boy's lips curved downwards, his teeth responding automatically by clamping down on his lip harder; stifling yet another sob. Ryoma grabbed fistfuls of Tezuka's shirt and released his hold on his lip, "Why…why did this have to happen?"

Tezuka's expression softened somewhat. Holding the boy closer, he opted on rubbing calming circles on Ryoma's back.

Ryoma gasped in his breath, "I'm not ready!"

The former Seigaku captain ceased form rocking to focus his attention on the quivering boy. He buried his face into the silky emerald locks and exhaled. For once, Tezuka didn't know what to say, he wished deeply that he could conjure up something to say that would soothe the boy's obvious distress, but he just couldn't.

"I don't want to die!"

Tezuka clenched his eyes shut and tightened his grip on Ryoma instantaneously. Vaguely, he felt his shirt become damp as the boy hugged the other close, but he couldn't find any reason to care.

Ryoma sniffed. "Not yet, not yet. Ore wa mada mada dane," he cried.

Tezuka bit _his _lip as he disguised his cry with an agonizingly subdued laugh

Ryoma's breathing came in varied gasps and heaves as he held Tezuka closer.

"Sh…" Tezuka hushed the boy, barely being able to hide the shakiness in his tone.

Ryoma scrunched his eyes closed, "Kunimitsu, I…I'm scared. I'm really scared."

"…I know," Tezuka said, feeling his heart rip in two. He couldn't do anything, he couldn't reassure the boy, he couldn't comfort him, and he couldn't stop his tears from falling. No. Not this time, and that hurt.

"I don't want to die," he repeated, "I don't want to die."

Tezuka's eyes seemed to be boring a hole through the ocean view as he began to rock the chair once again.

"…I want to live past my twenty-first birthday," Ryoma wept.

"I know…" Tezuka managed to say as he closed his eyes.

The two stayed like that for a long time, holding one another until the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. Tezuka's body tensed as he felt Ryoma's hands loosen their hold and his body became still.


End file.
